


Melting The Ice

by InkSplodge



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Exhaustion, Fighting, Fire Powers, Fist Fights, Ice Powers, M/M, Mutant Powers, Wrote this with the idea that they were together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: Bobby was more skilled with his powers, but both knew who would inevitably win.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt "Melting The Ice".

Both were weakened by the relentless fighting, scars and blood littering their bodies as punches became frail and they began stumbling to stand. At least twice, they had crashed into each other before just managing to shove the other away. Their muscles screamed with each movement, but John’s lighter stayed in hand, and Bobby still remained ice.

With as much might as he could, Bobby punched forward to John. The other just about caught his fist in a burning hand as both stood, leaning heavily into each other. Bobby gritted through his teeth as the fire started melting his own hand. Water dripped down to pool on the floor whilst steam began rising to flutter in the air.

Bobby was more skilled, but both knew who would inevitably win. 

Lurching forward, Bobby’s hand came to catch at John’s neck. Fingers extended around whilst a thumb caught at the front of his throat. Ice crystals began forming and travelling up John’s neck, their elements overtaking the other’s body. It took more effort, but John’s arm came to batter Bobby’s hand away, the loss of contact meaning the ice crystal disappeared instantly.

Swinging his arm, Bobby pressed his palm against John chest. In a flash, John was sent flying backwards, ice shooting from Bobby’s hands.

Observing the destruction, his eyes followed to where ice stretched across the floor and John lay scrunched up against the wall.

Jogging over in pain, Bobby’s glanced over the other’s figure, the lighter nowhere in sight. Kneeling down, his hand came to John’s neck one more. However, this time, fingers lay to find a pulse point.

For a moment, his heart stuttered a beat as he could not feel one, but then it turned to fear.

Heaving forward, John’s hands grabbed for the other’s throat, lighter now pressed against Bobby’s throat.

Falling backwards, his head smacked the concrete floor as John’s hands squeezed tightly. Air no longer was reaching his lungs, as burning flames set his throat melting. Water collected around his neck as more steam shadowed his vision of John’s determined eyes.

“Please, John.”

Bobby closed his eyes, taking in the last things that surrounded him until a gasped gurgle met his ears.

In an instant, the hands around his throat became cold. Eyes flew open, watching as John’s were wide, looking down at the three metal claws that protruded from his chest.


End file.
